Your Moon
by ZupertrixCinema
Summary: Another Oneshot. Bella's outside thinking about her relationship with Edward when Alice comes by. Set when Edward says Bella must marry him before she gets changed. Alice/Bella


Alice/Bella One-Shot

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Once again I didn't feel the need to put this in the main story because it wouldn't have made sense anyways. **

**Homosexual Relationships. And that's all that will be said about that.**

**Set somewhere after Edward tells Bella that she has to marry him to be changed.**

**Inspired by the quote: **_Everyone wants to be the sun, and brighten up your life. I'd rather be the moon that shines on you in your darkest hours._

Your Moon by SwedFacepainter

Bella's POV:

I hoist myself up through the attic opening and secret escape to the somewhat flat roof. I may be uncoordinated but this is one thing that I can and enjoy doing on many occasions.

The warm night air hits my face as I emerge, forcing the heavy door against the roof. I carefully place a tennis shoe on the slightly slanted roof and make sure it is gripping.

I make it safely to my spot on the roof and lay down, placing my hands behind my head to cushion it.

The sky is surprisingly clear and I can pick out a few constellations that I remember.

_There's Orion's Belt,_ I say mentally, tracing the constellation with my finger.

_The Little Dipper,_ I continue moving in the sky to it.

_The Big Dipper,_ I move on to the next.

"What are you doing?" chirps an angelic voice off to my left.

I turn slowly so I don't fall off.

Standing at full height on the edge of the roof is the beautiful pixie vampire, Alice, who is the sister to my perfect boyfriend, Edward.

Lately I haven't been thinking that Edward is as perfect as I originally thought however.

"Hey, Alice, what are you doing here?" I ask, unconsciously pulling a grin to my lips.

"Ah, ah, ah. You have to answer my question first," she giggles, walking over effortlessly and wagging her finger at me, playfully, before she plops down beside me.

I pause to try and remember what the question was. I come up empty-handed and shrug apologetically, smiling sheepishly. She smiles gently in return and reaches up to tuck a wild lock of hair behind my ear.

"What were you doing?" she repeats, flashing her perfect teeth at me.

"I was finding the constellations. Who knows the next time the sky will be this clear?" I mumble. She giggles.

"It will be clear again next Thursday," she answers still giggling.

I smile, rolling my eyes playfully.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

She starts picking at her perfect fingernails almost in a nervous manner. I would laugh if I wasn't so concerned with the fact that Alice was nervous. As I was about to urge her on, she answers.

"Well, we, that is Edward, Jasper, and I, have been confused by your behavior over the past three weeks. It seems that ever since Edward said you would have to marry him to be changed that you want less and less to do with him," she explains, still fiddling with her fingers.

I turn my gaze back to the stars, noticing the moon is full tonight.

It is true what she says. Ever since he said that I've been thinking more and more about our relationship. What is it based on? Love isn't always enough, especially when it's not true. Sometimes I get the feeling that we just lust after each other.

I mean he doesn't take my opinion into account on half the things that happens. He just does what he thinks is best for me. That's not love. That's not really even a good friendship.

He does everything that a perfect boyfriend is supposed to do. But still, as of late, it feels as though it's not really what I want in a relationship.

I was always one to think that the old saying, "Marry your best friend." was the best way to go. Your best friend knows you in and out, up and down, and everything in between. Alice is my best friend. I'd never had one before.

Now that I think about it, she is everything that Edward isn't. She's spontaneous, caring, and she doesn't ever do anything without asking me first. She always comes by to make sure I'm ok even if she doesn't have to.

Sometimes I think Edward just asks if I'm ok because he knows he's supposed to ask that.

With Alice though … I can tell she cares.

"Bella … are you happy with Edward?" Alice questions after the long silence. I can feel her looking at me, but it doesn't make me uncomfortable like when Edward does it. He always seems upset that he can't figure me out. She just seems sad and a little curious.

I can't bring myself to look at her though because I know that if I do, I'll spill all the truth and feelings that I have about Edward right now.

I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. I feel her cold hand lace itself with mine after I continue to keep breathing. She brings it to her lips and places a soft kiss on it.

"It's ok, Bella," she whispers as if it was the wind that spoke and not her.

I turn to face her, my vision blurring. She brings her other hand to my cheek and wipes the silent tear away with the back of her hand.

"No it's not. I don't want to hurt him. He's doing everything that he's supposed to and somehow it's not enough for me," I answer shaking my head slightly, tears rolling down my cheeks.

It's not the bad crying though because my voice still works. It's the crying where you aren't really sad but you feel like you need to be. That's why the tears fall, but your voice remains in your control.

"Love isn't about doing what you're supposed to. It's about doing everything you want and can do to show them that you care. If you can't do that for Edward then you need to let him go so he can try to do it for someone else," Alice replies softly, leaning down to look at me.

I lean forward and place my head on her shoulder. I don't sob, but the tears continue to fall and my breathing remains deep and slow. She wraps her arms around my waist as I wrap mine over her shoulders, bringing her close.

I take in all the essence of Alice that I can. I've always had a secret crush on her. I knew nothing would happen though so maybe that's why I went for Edward. She is with Jasper.

It was how things were supposed to be but love isn't about doing what you're supposed to do.

"Bella?" she asks, while still holding me.

"Mhm," I respond.

"I haven't told anyone but Jasper and I aren't together anymore. He felt that he couldn't give me what I want anymore and said that I should be happy," she mumbles.

I stiffen slightly against her before pulling back slowly.

"When did this happen?" I ask.

"It happened about a day after you started distancing yourself from Edward. You seemed upset so I didn't want you to worry about my problems even though it really isn't a problem. He was right. I wasn't happy with him anymore," she explains.

"Alice, I always want to know if something like that happens, especially if I'm upset. I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend and didn't see it earlier," I answer, feeling guilty. She looked disappointed for a second but with it being so dark I can't be sure.

"No it's ok Bella. We've been hiding it well. Jasper wanted to pretend we were together until you were feeling better," she responds, looking away.

I look at Alice and her eyes cloud over.

"Bella!" Edward exclaims from the side of the roof.

I jerk so suddenly that I lose balance and start rolling off the roof. Edward catches me roughly before I fall then he drops down to the ground.

"Edward! What the hell?!" I exclaim, pushing off him and moving to get out of his grasp.

"Bella, you were on the roof. You could've gotten hurt," he argues.

"Edward, I told you that I didn't want you to come over tonight. Besides I've gone on the roof multiple times. You would know that if you ever bothered to ask," I answer seething. I know that wasn't fair to say after my revelation I guess I'm trying to find a good reason to break up with him.

"How am I supposed to ask? You never want to be around me anymore. What did I do? Is it the marriage? As long as you don't want to change I will gladly push the marriage back a few years," he asks, obviously confused by my behavior.

"No, I'm done. I can't. I'm sorry. It's not you. It's not the marriage. I just can't. I can't pretend to love you anymore," I say softly after regaining some composure.

I just now notice Alice's presence behind me. Does she think this won't go well?

His mouth opens and closes a few times as I watch him think and take everything I have said in.

"I guess I should've seen this coming," he says softly.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I reply equally soft.

"No, Bella. Don't ever apologize. I couldn't be what you wanted. It's not your fault," he disputes.

"It's not your fault either, Edward. You will be everything and more for someone else. I just can't be that someone anymore. It wasn't fair to you or me," I answer.

"I think I'm going to go to Alaska for a few weeks but I will come back," he answers and without another word he bolts off into the distance.

My head drops to the ground in shame. This isn't exactly how I planned this to go but you can never plan breaking someone's heart appropriately.

I see Alice's feet come around into my vision. She tilts her head down so she can see my eyes. She moves closer and slips her arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"He'll be ok, Bella," she says against my collarbone.

I tighten my hug around her. She rubs up and down my back. I breathe in her scent some more.

"Alice, why did you tell me about Jasper now?" I ask remembering that I wanted to ask her this before the Edward incident.

"So you wouldn't feel guilty after Edward came by when I did this …" she answers while leaning up on her tip toes and claiming my lips with her own. My eyes lock closed at the sensations.

So soft. So sweet. So everything that I couldn't find in Edward.

The contact disappears too soon. I open my eyes lazily and then blink several times.

"I'm sorry if you feel like you're rebounding but I just wanted you to know that I let you be with Edward because I thought it was what you wanted," she rambles.

I claim her lips this time, raising my hand to her neck.

"You are no rebound," I pause to look back up at the moon which is shining brightly down on us.

She follows my gaze and then turns back to me, smiling.

"You are my best friend. You are my moon," I continue before capturing her lips again with my own.

**A/N: You may review if you so desire. I just hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
